Oblivious Feelings
by HetaliaDerp
Summary: First fanfiction ! Feliciano and Ludwig have been friends for quite the time, with an everlasting love for each other. Yet neither know about the other's feelings. Will they find out about their feelings? Time shall tell. GerIta, and human names.


Author's Note:  
Hey guys, it's (the epic) Yue!  
OMG BBQ, I ACTUALLY POSTED SOMETHING.  
Honestly, I have no excuse for not posting anything… Sorry.  
Darkz had the time to type five hundred million stories. (D:) I shall be working hard to start typing~!  
Well, no time to waste. Let's get started.  
Warnings(?): Hehehehehe. GerIta. (YU NO LIKE TINY BIT OF YAOI, YU NO READ.)**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but that would be awesome if I did. (Kesesesesese)**

-

Oblivious Feelings

When Ludwig fell asleep, he was quite sure that nobody was home, because his brother had moved in with Roderich, and had made a pathetic excuse of how he wanted to bother the 'priss'. (Ludwig has scoffed at the comment.) He was currently staring at a very peaceful faced Italian, who was fast asleep.  
Ludiwg reached his hand out with an intention to wake him up, but had gotten the urge to embrace him instead, but quickly decided against it. He rolled over to check the clock on the desk next to his bed. It was about 6.  
_  
How the heck did Feliciano get in?_

Pushing the thought aside, he flipped over again, and stared at the other man's face, absolutely confused. A few minutes later, Feliciano woke up.  
"Ve~ Good morning, Ludwig!" he said as he stifled a yawn.  
"Ah! Guten Morgen." Ludwig replied.  
Ludwig stood up swiftly, blushing, as he was caught staring at the other. He need to get dressed for what he needed to do that day.  
Feliciano got up from the bed, rubbing his eyes. Ludiwg coughed slightly to get his attention, and Feliciano looked up with wide eyes for a split second.

"Would you like to have breakfast with me, Feli?"  
Feliciano nodded his head, happy that his friend hadn't make him leave.  
"Yes, please!" he eagerly replied. Ludiwg showed a rare smile to Feliciano, making the other blush with a tiny pink tinge.  
_He's like a child. _ He thought to himself. _A very adorable one at that,_  
As they walked down the stairs, Ludwig mentally slapped himself.  
_Don't say such things, Ludwig. You have absolutely no clue if he likes you- WAIT, what did I just say? _His thoughts were interrupted by the Italian, who was dragging him to the kitchen by the _hand_. When they walked in, Feliciano started going through cupboards, much to the German's dismay. He had grabbed eggs, bread, and for Ludwig, his favorite food, wurst.

"Hey Luddy, can you make some coffee?" he said as he popped the bread into the toaster. Ludwig was off in his own world, pondering about what he had thought and why, and didn't hear Feliciano. He replied, "Hmm? What do you need?"  
The other repeated what he asked. Feliciano looked backwards toward Ludwig, worried, as he never spaced out at a random time unless he was sick. He hurriedly shut off the stove, abandoning the eggs and wurst, and briskly walked across the large kitchen, then bent forward and pressed his forehead to the other's.  
"F-Feliciano! W-What are you doing?" he said, blushing furiously.  
"Are you okay, Ludwig? You usually NEVER zone out unless you're sick! And that cough earlier had me suspecting that you were!"  
Oh. So he had worried him.  
"I'm perfectly fine." He pulled away, slightly embarrassed. Feliciano realized what he had done, and used his hand to cover his face as he blushed.  
"Spiacente, Ludwig!" Ludwig stood up, and patted the Italian on the head lightly, face as red as one of Lovino's tomatoes.  
"I'll go make the coffee, and then we can eat. If you would like, maybe you can accompany me as I go around town and check for orders and weekly supplies?"

Ludwig was a baker, and a great one at that, and was well known. Feliciano lived in the town next over, with his Grandpa, Fratello, and had Antonio as a neighbor.  
The German owned a small and cozy shop, called Sweet Dreams. Feliciano loved to visit every once in a while, and sometimes even helped bake sweets, which made both happy, as they got to spend times together.  
"Let's go when you finish eating, okay?" Feliciano still didn't finish his food.  
He ate as fast as he could, and accidentally start choking a tiny bit, and was chugging his coffee to help the food go down, earning a quiet laugh from Ludwig. He was happy Feliciano was so eager to go.

A few minutes later, both were ready to go. Feliciano bounced out of the house, his hair curl which he tucked into his beanie hat had somehow escapes, no matter how many times he tucked it away.  
"Feli," Ludwig called out. "We'll be walking, so don't go too far ahead."  
"Okay, Luddy- AHHH!" The Italian had tripped flat onto his face.  
When Ludwig made sure he was fine, they walked to the town.  
The Italian was quiet, taking in the beautiful winter day, all while holding onto Ludwig's arm.  
He was probably memorizing the scenery for when he painted when he leaves.  
Or if he leaves.  
While walking, the occasional person waved. There were not many people outside, trying to stay away from the cold.  
After a while, Ludwig decided that they should head back.

When they got back, Feliciano was back to normal, although he had missed his daily nap, so he was a little sleepy.  
"Hey, hey! Take a siesta with me, Luddy!" he asked, knowing that the German had no more work for the day.  
"W-what do you mean? I can't possibly take one with you! Not in the same bed, no!" he sputtered.  
"Then, would you like to go watch a movie?" he asked, tilting his head slightly to one side. "Ah. Um… Sure, then. Would you like to choose a movie? I'll get some popcorn and drinks."  
"Yes, sir!" he saluted, and skipped to the movie stand.  
**(A/N: Italy POV ~!)**  
The Italian quietly spoke to himself.  
"It's great to spend time with Ludwig, and I even got to hug him 13 ½ times!" _Although I tripped before I could hug him, but then I got to hold his arm._  
He continued to speak.  
"I guess I can snuggle up to him when he's not looking, but I think it would be even better if HE hugged me instead! Ve~! It was awfully nice of Gilbert to give me a spare key of his before he moved, or this day would never happen! I need to thank him later. Maybe with pasta! I feel as if this made Luddy and I a bit closer. I really do _love _him."  
A voice broke him from his thoughts.  
**(A/N: AAAAAAAAND we're back.)**  
"Hey, Feli, have you picked a movie yet?" Ludwig called from the kitchen.  
"Yes, I did~ I think you'll love it!" He grabbed one at random, not knowing what he chose. He skipped into the kitchen, and held the movie out arms length in Ludwig's face, who looked a bit confused, if not flustered.  
It seems like the ditzy little Italian had picked up a romance movie. Feliciano quickly attempted to hide behind the movie case, which was a sad and utter fail, face bright red.  
"I'm sorry, I picked the wrong movie! Sorry!"  
Ludwig just stared at Feliciano blankly for a second, then came back down, crashing into the earth.  
"… If you want to watch it, we still can, I guess…" Ludwig had 'pre-occupied' himself by staring at the wall, trying not to look at the other. Feliciano, however, looked out from behind the case, with a hopeful look in his eyes.  
"Would you really watch it with me, Ludwig?" Ludwig turned his head slightly toward the other, cheeks tinged pink.  
"Yes, I will, Feli. I'll watch the r-romance movie with you…" Ludwig slightly stuttered. Feliciano just jumped up and down like a spazz-matic five year old, and then ran into the living room.  
He was so happy that Ludwig would watch the movie. Maybe he would confess!  
Feliciano wanted nothing more than anything in the world to stay with his one-sided significant other. Not even pasta.  
Ludwig walked right after him. He had seen the younger man jump around in excitement. '_Is he really THAT happy that we're watching this…?'_  
Dismissing the thought, Ludwig set a big bowl of popcorn and some bottles of beer on the table in front of the couch, and then sat down with a small, airy thud.  
Feliciano followed quickly behind, and then sat on Ludwig's side of the couch, clutching his arm. Ludwig couldn't push him away, for some strange reason.  
During the movie, both has stayed silent, enjoying the movie. During a random time, Feliciano had snuggled closer.  
Unconsciously, Ludwig wrapped his arm around Feliciano, and pulled him close, so the smaller one's head was leaning on his chest.  
"V-ve! Ludwig, that surprised me!" Feliciano squeaked out quietly.  
"J-just making sure you're comfortable, Feli…" the other replied.  
Feliciano looked slightly upwards, to see Ludwid blushing furiously.  
"Ve~! Thanks, Luddy! You always make sure I'm safe and comfy. It's what I love about you the most. I mean it!" He stated with conviction.  
"Love?"  
Ludiwig wanted to take a chance. He wanted Feliciano to know his feelings, even if they weren't the same as his, but in the back of his mind, he didn't want to lose Feli. He didn't want to THINK about not having the pasta loving boy in his life.  
But he felt that he would regret not taking this taking this chance.  
"Feliciano." The other looked up quickly, hearing the seriousness in Ludwig's voice. "I think- Nein." Feliciano tilted his head slightly to the side, wondering what he needed.  
"Ich liebe dich, Feli," Ludwig spat out quickly, his head staring at the floor. **"Forever." **There. He had finally said it.  
Feliciano had stared at the other, eyes and mouth wide, and in complete shock.  
He opened his mouth and closed it, as if trying to say something.  
_Did I just make the wrong decision? _Ludwig thought sullenly. _He's going to reject me. _Ludwig shifted his eyes to a potted plant.  
"Look, Feli, I understand if you don't feel the same, but-" He was interrupted.  
"What do you mean, I don't love you? I haven't replied yet, silly." The Italian replied. Ludwig turned his head back to the other in reply, who still had his head on his chest. Suddenly, Feliciano sat up, and pounced onto Ludwid, arms around his neck. "Ti amo, Luddy!"  
Ludwig sat there, with the other boy's arm wrapped around him, then slowly wrapped his arms around the other, and held him tight. Their foreheads pressed together, Ludwig, showing the brightest smile he's ever shown, pulled Feliciano into a kiss.  
The two didn't hear the slamming of car doors outside, and didn't see two men walk in. One with pure white hair and crimson eyes, Gilbert, and one with chocolate brown hair and deep purple eyes, Roderich, walk in through the front door. Both stood there, completely confused and surprised.  
Roderich quietly muttered to himself. "Elizabeta would be so happy to see this..."  
Gilbert instantly destroyed the moment.  
"MEIN GOTT, THEY'RE MAKING OUT ON THE COUCH."  
**  
THE END.**

-  
Author's Note:  
…I feel happy for finishing this, so much~!  
With my contribute to the HetaliaDerp fan-fiction account, I hope you'll stay and read more stories that shall come in the future from Darkz and me~!  
Please leave tips and comments about anything you like, and I hope you had a great time reading! u  
-Signing out, Yue.

__

__


End file.
